


It Was Only Five Nights

by KatNovella



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man by the name of Mike Schmidt visits Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a job opportunity. There he meets a woman, Brigitta Burk, who informs him about their job opening for night security. After Mike takes the job he realizes the job isn't like what he expected. Will he be able to survive five nights at Freddy's? (Originally Published November 17, 2014 on Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unemployed

Mike Schmidt was an unemployed young man who set out to find himself a job. It was harder than he thought and nearly every place he went to was not in need of any help. Just when Mike was about to give up, he stumbled upon an old sign reading, "Now Hiring" for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "I wonder." he thought to himself. So he decided he would check out the establishment for himself and see if they were still in need of extra help. Mike stepped his foot through the front door and his ears were instantly greeted with the sounds of laughing and the gleeful screams of dozens of children. He smiled, "Seems nice." Mike approached the counter to greet a young woman wearing a name tag reading the name, "Brigitta."

"Excuse me," he began. "would you happen to be hiring at this moment?" asked Mike. The young woman looked at him, blinked, and a smile instantly grew on her face. "Yes. Yes we are. We have an opening for night security." she states. "What all does that require?" asks Mike. "Not much really. You just sit in the office, monitor the cameras, and make sure the animatronics are all in their right places. Pretty simple actually. The job starts at twelve o' clock in the morning and ends at six o' clock in the morning." Mike takes a moment to think over the requirements and makes his decision. "Alright, I think I can handle that." Brigitta grins, "Excellent! My name is Brigitta Burk, but you can call me Brigit, and I work the counter during the daytime."

"Nice to meet you, Brigit. I'm Mike Schmidt." They shake hands and Brigitta asks, "So, who's your favorite character? Mine was always Foxy." she gestures towards Pirate Cove. "Um...I'm not sure." he answers. "Aw. That's too bad. Maybe you'll favor one by the end of the week, Mike." she smiles. "Yeah..." answers Mike.


	2. Night 1

Brigitta showed Mike the office he would be staying in throughout his six hour shift. She wished him luck on his first night, locked up the restaurant, and left to go home. As Mike sat in the quiet office he noticed the phone ring a few times and then cut to a recording.  
  
 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_  
  
"The characters do tend to wander a bit? Free roaming mode? The Bite of '87? Frontal lobe?!" thought Mike. A sudden feeling of complete and utter fear went through him as he thought of the six hours that awaited him. The first couple hours were still and Mike began to wonder if it was all just some joke they play on new employees. "How funny," he thought. "Who would ever believe such a thing as rogue animatronics." Mike switched on the door lights occasionally and checked the cameras whenever he felt most comfortable doing so. At about 3 o' clock he noticed one of the animatronics missing off of the stage. "Wh-what? Bonnie...where's Bonnie?!" Mike panicked and flipped through the cameras as fast as he could trying to find the missing animatronic. "You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled under his breath. Mike spontanseously flipped to one of the cameras that gave a clear shot of the hallway down from his office and spotted the rabbit plotting to get closer. Mike bit his lip nervously and continued to look at the other cameras. As he did so, the loud sounds echoing footsteps grew closer and closer to his left-hand side door. Startled by this, Mike rose his shaky hand to the door light and pressed it gently and there stood Bonnie peaking in, staring at him dead straight. He quickly slammed his hand over the red button to close the door.  
  
As six o' clock in the morning rolled around the corner, Mike heard the front doors of the building unlock. He than heard the sudden echoes of footsteps approach his right door. Mike's hand hovered over the button, trembling. He was relieved to see it was Brigitta coming to relieve him of his shift. "Hey Mike! How was your first night?" she greeted him cheerfully. Mike sat there, staring at her with huge eyes, and thought of the terrifying nights ahead.


	3. Night 2

As Mike stepped into his office to begin his shift for that evening he thought about what Brigitta had said to him only a couple of hours earlier. As she was beginning to make her leave and lock Mike into the pizzeria he stopped her. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Brigitta swiftly turns around to face him. "Yes, of course. You can ask me anything." she smiled. "What's the Bite of '87?" Mike asked her hesitantly. Her smile quickly fades into a frown. "We don't talk about that." she growls. Mike took a step back in astonishment and Brigitta quickly turned back around and left. He heard her lock the door from the outside and began to question her reaction.  
  
"Why did she say that? How come she seemed so upset towards my question?" he asked himself. Mike took a seat in his office chair, picked up the monitor, and began flipping through cameras. His mind continued to ponder over the Bite of '87 until suddenly the phone rang.  
  
 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

 _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_  
  
"Pirate Cove, Pirate Cove." whispered Mike under his breath as he flipped through the cameras. He stopped flipping through as soon as he spotted two purple curtains with star patterns and a sign reading, "-SORRY!- OUT OF ORDER." Mike takes a mental note of this and continues to flip through the cameras. He stumbles upon pirate cove and notices something poking out from behind the curtains. "What's that?" he thought. Mike leans in closer to observe the screen and notices the animatronic's large eyes, gaping jaw, and sharp teeth. "Foxy." he says aloud. He places the monitor down gently on his lap and pushes the door lights to make sure none of the animatronics took the advantage to get closer to his office. Mike, now relieved, checks the camera for Pirate Cove once more and notices that the curtains are completely open, the sign now reads "IT'S ME!," and Foxy is no where to be seen. Panic falls over Mike as he suddenly hears the fast pace of running footsteps coming closer and closer to his office. He quickly closes his left door, picks up the hat on his head, and leans back in his office chair. Mike lets out a heavy sigh and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. He hears loud banging on the left door followed by a tired, panting voice saying, "Mike, please let me in."


End file.
